Inoubliable
by AydenQuileute
Summary: C'est une nuit comme celle-ci où tout a commencé. Une nuit où la Lune brillait de mille feu. Une nuit où ils s'aimaient pour la première et pour la dernière fois en ayant pour seul témoin cette Lune et ses astres faisant la beauté du ciel. C'est donc en la même nuit où tout doit se terminer.


**Inoubliable**

* * *

_Pour qu'un amour soit inoubliable, il faut que les hasards s'y rejoignent dès le premier instant_

Milan Kundera.

* * *

C'est une nuit comme celle-ci où tout a commencé. Une nuit où la Lune brillait de mille feu. Une nuit où ils s'aimaient pour la première et pour la dernière fois en ayant pour seul témoin cette Lune et ses astres faisant la beauté du ciel. C'est donc en la même nuit où tout doit se terminer.

.

L'air de la salle commune se fait trop lourde. Il a besoin de sortir. Drago lui a lancé un regard interrogatif mais il l'a ignoré. Il se dirige tranquillement vers le lac. C'est son endroit préféré. Allongé, la nuit, sur l'herbe humidifié par l'eau environnante, regardant la Lune et ses étoiles, ornant brillamment le ciel... C'est une scène poétique, à son image. Tout en lui respire la poésie. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, ses yeux bleus d'une rare profondeur, sa démarche nonchalante mais assurée, mais surtout son regard. Un regard qui semble loin de nous, perdu dans un autre monde. Un regard rêveur. Un regard lointain. Un regard poétique.

Dehors, l'air est plus respirable, plus pure. Il s'allonge sur le dos au sol, les mains entrelacées derrière sa tête et ses jambes croisées de tout leur long. C'est dans cette position qu'il se sent le mieux. Il regarde les étoiles, essayant de déchiffrer leurs messages, admirant leur beauté éternelle.

.

Il fait bien trop chaud dans les couloirs. Elle se sent étouffer dans cette atmosphère épaisse où règne un mélange de sueur et de parfum des élèves. Elle doit sortir. Un livre poussiéreux et vieux gardé précieusement dans ses bras, près de son cœur, elle se dirige près de cette arbre à côté du lac. Elle y va souvent, pour réfléchir sur les choses de la vie ou pour lire, s'adossant contre l'arbre et regardant parfois le mouvement continuel des vagues à la surface de l'eau.

Heureuse de cette brillante idée d'aller lire un peu près de cette arbre, elle trottine ou sautille, peu importe, et ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltent autour de son visage, tombant en une douce cascade le long de son dos. Ses grands yeux bleus, avident de savoir et de connaissances, recherchant sans cesse la vérité dans le regard trompeurs des autres personnes qu'elle côtoie, regardent partout autour d'elle, guettant la présence d'une autre personne.

Et elle le voit, allongé près de son arbre, détendu, regardant le ciel. Mais elle se dit que sa présence ne le gênera pas, alors elle continue son idée, s'adosse contre l'arbre, ouvre son livre et commence à lire les premières lignes du premier chapitre.

.

Sa quiétude est brisée par le bruissement de petits pas qui foulent l'herbe près de lui. Il tourne la tête vers ce bruit parasite et découvre une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds en train de lire un livre. Elle tourne doucement les pages, lisant avec attention chaque mot de chaque ligne. Parfois ses sourcils se rejoignent en une expression de colère ou alors un coin de ses lèvres se lève, signe d'humour dans sa lecture. Il la trouve belle en train de lire ainsi, reflétant chaque émotion sur son pâle visage.

Sa lecture doit être passionnante car elle ne sent pas le regard de ce jeune homme en train de la scruter comme si elle est une intrus.

Elle est vraiment belle avec la lumière de la Lune qui éclaire faiblement mais suffisamment son visage. Ses petits doigts frêles tiennent fortement le livre comme s'il est la chose la plus importante pour elle.

.

Elle sent le regard insistant du jeune homme sur elle, mais ne réagit pas. Après tout, sa présence ne la gêne guère, même si elle est tentée de tourner le regard vers lui. Mais son père lui a toujours appris à ne pas se soumettre à ses caprices. Alors elle continue attentivement sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle est au troisième chapitre quand elle veut vérifier le mouvement de l'eau. Elle lève son regard en direction du lac. L'eau a l'air bonne. Elle décide d'aller voir. Elle ferme doucement et délicatement son livre et le dépose à ses côtés. Elle se lève et marche tranquillement et avec légèreté vers le lac. Elle s'abaisse et trempe sa main dans l'eau. Elle a raison, elle est bonne.

Elle enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa robe d'écolière, sa chemise, ses sous-vêtements et marche dans l'eau, un pas après l'autre, s'assurant de la dureté du sol qu'elle ne peut pas voir. Une fois le bas de son corps entièrement immergé dans l'eau, elle se retourne pour voir le garçon.

Il a de beaux cheveux noirs, coupés courts mais où elle pourrait glisser ses mains sans problèmes. Il a aussi de magnifiques yeux bleus, tout comme elle. Mais les siens ont quelque chose de fragile, de brisé, de triste. Elle lui sourit et se retourne.

.

Elle est encore plus belle ainsi, nue, plongée jusqu'aux hanches dans l'eau du Lac noir. Il se lève à son tour et comme elle, se déshabille. Il s'avance près du lac et plonge dans l'eau translucide de ce dernier. Elle s'avance en riant et grâce à quelques brasses, il arrive enfin à sa hauteur.

L'eau recouvre son corps jusqu'au cou. Ses cheveux baignent dans ce liquide et se foncent. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur. Elle est adorable. Il se rapproche encore plus, jusqu'à la tenir dans ses bras. Ses seins durcis par l'excitation, sont collés contre son torse. Ses bras sont entourés autour de son cou et ses mains jouent avec ses cheveux. Elle rigole. Elle sourit. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il fait de même.

.

Ses jambes sont enlacées à ses hanches, lui transmettant tout son poids. Après avoir caressée son cou, elle fait balader ses mains sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras musclés par les multiples séances de Quidditch. Elle s'écarte de son torse pour pouvoir le toucher à sa guise. Ses pectoraux bien présents la rendent plus excitée qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Elle pose doucement sa tête dans le creux que forme son épaule et sa tête. _Fais-moi l'amour_. Elle l'embrasse timidement dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule et sur les pectoraux. Elle descend toujours plus bas jusqu'à avoir la tête sous l'eau. Elle tourne autour de lui et place son ventre plat le long de son dos. Ils s'assemblent à la perfection. On dirait qu'ils sont nés pour être ainsi.

D'une main entreprenante, elle saisit son sexe durcit depuis peu par l'excitation qu'elle lui procure. Et elle commence de longs va-et-vient suggestifs. Il halète, gémit et fait le plaisir de sa partenaire, trop heureuse d'entendre ces bruits. Il vient dans l'eau et éjacule.

.

Il la prend par les bras et la ramène face à lui, prenant son menton dans sa main, il touche de ses lèvres les siennes, sans jamais l'embrasser. De sa seconde main, il enfonce son index dans son antre de plaisir et elle sursaute de surprise. Tout comme elle avant, il commence de longs va-et-vient. La faisant gémir, elle murmure parfois quelques mots incompréhensibles pour les autres mais qu'il capte à la perfection. Cependant au bord de l'extase, il enlève son doigt et la regarde, amusé par sa moue boudeuse.

Puis, pour la première fois, il l'embrasse. Leur langue jouent un ballet endiablé. Mais c'est un baiser doux, un baiser unique.

Il prend son sexe entre ses mains et le place à l'entré de son vagin. Il la pénètre doucement, tendrement, c'est comme ça qu'il aime aimer. Tendrement. Prenant son temps pour la faire monter au septième ciel. Il lui donne d'habiles coups de reins, et la tête en arrière, elle crie son plaisir à la terre entière, même s'ils sont seuls cette nuit là.

Et enfin, ce fut l'extase, l'apogée. Un sentiment auquel aucun Homme ne peut résister : l'orgasme. Il se verse en elle. Et elle l'embrasse voulant lui communiquer tout son amour naissant et toute sa gratitude pour ce moment unique au monde.

.

Après un dernier câlin, ils rejoignent la berge. Il se couche comme il était lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Elle s'allonge sur lui, son oreille si près de son cœur, qu'elle peut entendre les battements trop rapides du cœur du garçon.

Ils ne s'endorment pas, ils regardent juste les étoiles et leur reine : la Lune. C'est d'elle que la jeune fille tire son prénom, brillant au firmament du ciel.

Ils ont fait l'amour. C'est ainsi. Ce fut l'unique fois qu'ils connurent ce sentiment de plénitude. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils aimaient juste le corps de l'autre et peut-être qu'ils s'aimaient tout simplement. Je pense que c'était surtout de la passion. Mais qui sait... ?

Ils oublieront cette scène ou du moins ils essayeront. Ils se croiseront seulement dans les couloirs, sans un regard mais toujours avec cette plaie béante dans le cœur de l'un et de l'autre. Ils n'en parleront plus, et ne retenteront plus jamais cette expérience.

L'un trouvera son bonheur auprès de Pansy Parkinson et aura un héritier mâle nommé Xénophilius, le nom de son père comme dernier hommage à cette nuit.

L'autre sera heureuse dans les bras de Rolf Scamander et aura deux jumeaux : Lysander et Lorcan, les noms de son grand-père et de son père, dernier hommage à cette nuit.

Mais aucun des deux n'arrivera à oublier ce moment. C'était un moment unique, _une nuit __**inoubliable**_.


End file.
